mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Runelords 44.0 - Portal to the Runeforge
With all seven arcanists assembled and Eamon watching from the periphery, the ritual was begun to access the keys to the Runeforge, near the summit of Rime Skull Mountain. Once the array was complete, each person took up their position by a carved stone pillar, holding an artifact of the appropriate Magelord. Luna begrudgingly passed over Zara, who warned her to reclaim her as soon as possible. Each mage began to cast a spell of their designated school in succession. When they did, a loud, echoing rumble emanated from the array, and a key appeared in the rock for the arcanist to take. The noises alerted a large, sleeping ice drake that began to assault them from the air, furious that its territory was being invaded. Virgil, who knew no necromantic spells whatsoever and had not planned ahead for this outcome, went last. Luckily for him, he just happened to have a scroll of Vampiric Touch in his possession which he used to satisfy the ritual's requirements. When the last key was claimed, beams of light shot up from the pillars and directed them to the peak of the mountain, naturally carved into a vaguely face-like shape. Immediately, Virgil covered himself in invisibility and began to run towards the ancient staircase that led to the indicated spot. Khyr called for his friends to draw close so that he could use Dimension Door; Luna ignored him, running in the direction that Virgil had gone, screaming for Zara to be returned. Eamon and Quint, however, took full advantage of the ride. Koume cast Fly and began to ascend the stairs with Lucretia climbing not far behind, her human guise discarded in lieu of her superior snake form. Nisa walked disinterestedly, in no hurry. The drake cut off Luna and Nisa, as well as unwittingly stopping Virgil; Koume and Lucretia moved effortlessly around it and carried on, while Virgil and Luna were affected by its aura of fear. Virgil moved to intercept Luna and used Dimension Door as well, leaving Nisa alone with the drake. Catching up with Khyr and the others, they found that the aelurian had sprinted forwards to keep ahead of the speedy Lucretia, who paid no mind to the others. Luna screeched at Virgil for Zara and he tossed the book at her with a comment about her being a druggie. Luna and Quint ran off as well, leaving Virgil to help Eamon, who had become paralyzed with indecision due to the presence of stairs. Reaching the cave entrance, Khyr saw an icy graduated ramp leading down. He and Lucretia paused for a moment, sensing a trap, but Khyr made a comment about luge before trying to throw himself down the tunnel. He immediately realized that there had been an illusion cast on the tunnel, disguising the fact that it was indeed a slide of pure ice designed to trick people into falling down the shaft, but since that had been his intent all along, he was not disappointed. Quint and Luna caught up; Quint dispelled the illusion, revealing a hidden, safe path. The group began to dash down as Koume flew down the center of the shaft, unburdened. Virgil and Eamon struggled along behind, Virgil keeping the phobic Eamon supported and moving. As Khyr was about to be launched off the edge of the slide to a hundred-foot drop, he used his claws to stop himself before climbing down and joining the safe, hidden path. He reached the base of the tunnel first, finding a cave with eight pillars: seven arranged around a larger, central column. Each of the seven was emblazoned with the rune of a school of magic. In the corner, Khyr spotted a massive pile of coins and giddily began to help himself. The ice drake stormed out, but it was simple to tell that it made no sound and was an illusion made to ward off thieves. Koume reached the location second. She pulled a knife and wand on Khyr, looking to start a fight, but Khyr sniffed at her and told her to keep her job in mind. With that, both people took their positions. Luna, Lucretia and Quint were not far behind. A few moments later, Virgil and Eamon entered as well. Eamon stood by the central pillar, as the other six waited for Nisa. The lich dashed in with a comment about how 'that hadn't lasted as long as she would have hoped'. The real ice drake was seconds behind her. She ran over to her designated pillar and inserted her key like the others. As she did, the stones reacted and a portal opened in the central pillar, drawing everything in. Eamon jumped in as soon as he saw the others move towards it, and in seconds everyone had moved through. When the dizzying feeling of teleportation had passed, the group found themselves in a round room, decorated by seven large statues depicting the last Magelords. A pool of water collected at the base of each, flowing into a larger central pool over which the still-open portal shimmered. Leading away from each statue was a hallway. Some people wasted no time: Koume ran for the hall positioned behind the statue of a smug-looking woman, using a spell to seal the tunnel behind her with solid rock. Lucretia, with a smug wave of farewell, directed herself behind the statue of Karzoug, drawing out two scimitars as she left. As the rest looked at the statues, suddenly a ton of coins and gems were dumped scattered across the room; the treasure pile had been sucked in. Luna knew she was bound for the hall behind the statue of a shrunken, hunched woman holding a pair of skulls, and Quint was almost giddy as he chose the hall positioned behind a robed figure wearing a featureless mask and holding a shimmering green crystal like the one Quint had used to claim the key earlier. Nisa, rather than picking a hall, found a hidden terminal in the wall and began to fiddle with it, causing lights and movement to activate in the room. Virgil hurried after Luna, concerned for her well-being, while Khyr chose the hall behind a suave-looking man, holding out a bouquet of roses. Eamon took a moment longer, looking at the central pool. Just as suddenly as the treasure, the drake itself stormed into the room, roaring and thrashing. Nisa and Eamon each quickly dashed down the halls nearest to them without mind, eager to escape the drake.Category:Rise of the Runelords